The Chase
by fakesgirl22000
Summary: What happens when another team starts doing Torchwood's work for them? Who are the mysterious 'Cap' and Benji? and what does any of this have to do with the Doctor? Formerly 'Gallifrey Rose' read and review please...there's cookies if you do!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Here's the start of the rewrite. Little darker and a hell of a lot more twisted then the original. This little bit contains references to rape. If you don't like, skip to chapter 2, hope you like._

_**Warnings: **Story contains rape, slash and probably a fair few swear words. Enjoy._

The chains rattled as he clung to them desperately, "You're mine now freak." The Master hissed coldly behind him, "All that you are, all that you ever will be, belongs to me."

"Oh yeah?" he replied, too cockily, "I hate to tell you but I've been in this sorta situation before and-" Jack silenced a scream as the Master drove the knife deep into his side as he came.

"You'll always belong to me. The Doctor never keeps anyone too long Jackie boy." He hissed, running a hand down Jack's body, letting the blood from the knife wound fall over his fingertips.

Neither of them knew, during that one act of pure violation, the spark of something so bright had been created.

Life had been borne from the darkness, spurned into creation by the sound of drums.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One 

The footsteps were coming loudly around the corner, "I've got three on my tail boys you better be ready!"

An SUV came skidding in between her and the creatures chasing her, "Shit! JJ I can't see 'em anymore! There's an SUV in the way!"

"Don't fret love." Came a laughing voice through her comm link as a blue beam shot down from the other side of the SUV, "Meet you at the base?"

"See you in an hour."

"See you then."

The driver's side door to the SUV opened to reveal a man in a 1940's military uniform.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The tooth fairy." She said, "Now get out of the way Captain Harkness."

"Now I don't like that; you come to my city, know my name, play with my toys and you don't even introduce yourself?"

"That would imply I wanted some kind of relationship with you Captain, and there are enough complications in my life at the moment."

She continued to walk away, Jack, locking the SUV continued to follow.

"Thought I told you to get out of the way?" She called over her shoulder.

"Not in the way." Came the reply, "I'm about ten steps behind you. If you're hunting weevils I figure you need some protection."

"Why? Because I'm a girl?"

"Because it's a dangerous city, for men and women."

"Because there are people like you out there who'll shag anything with a zip code right?"

Jack shook his head and chuckled, "You're funny, I'll give you that."

"You're an unbelievable pain in the ass."

"Why?"

"The point of a secret base is that it remains, you know, a secret. You get that right?"

Jack fell into step beside her, "I just want to know what a girl-"

"Oh stop it!" She scolded, startling Jack at how much she sounded like the Doctor.

"You wouldn't happen to know a man called the Doctor by any chance would you?" Jack asked.

The girl's eyes widened a moment, before she reached into her pocket, "There goes my hour then." She said as she pressed something and disappeared in a blue light.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Jack murmured, and headed back to the SUV.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here's another chapter for you. Read and review please so I know what you think. _

Chapter two 

The wig she was wearing was itching like crazy, she tucked the dark curls behind her ear and fiddled with her glasses.

"Oh stop your fussing."

"Can't help it Benji, no one's supposed to know what I look like remember?"

The man smiled, "Yes Captain. I know. I made the rule remember? To make sure we remained an anonymous organisation. Unlike Torchwood Three."

"How's the ship doing?"

"Fine. Raife's keeping us over Cardiff bay for now. Rift is rather active at the moment. Damien and JJ are still off world and aren't coming back until they get paid, like you told them." He shot her a knowing look, "Speaking of which, go make that damn phone call will you?"

She blew him a kiss as she headed for the comms room to call a very rude Weevil farmer.

She dialed the address and waited, "You must be the enigmatic Captain I've heard so little about?" The man grinned at her.

"However did you guess?" She asked, leaning back against her chair.

"Well your two irate pilots are pretty much a giveaway."

"How are my boys?" She asked with a wry grin.

"They're not happy."

"Generally happens when they don't get paid. You think they're bad, you wouldn't want to see me when I'm angry Roxon."

"Duly noted, but really, all I wanted to do was talk to you."

"Satisfied?"

Roxon looked her up and down, "Very much so."

"Pay the boys. And I'll see you next month."

She ended the call and walked out, "How's it down in Cardiff?"

"It's raining."

"You're a barrel of laughs today Nyx."

"Comes from being stuck fixing pipes in the engine room all morning Cap." The mechanic replied, wiping a spot of grease from her nose, making it worse.

"Oh here!" She said with a laugh and put a little bit of spit on her finger and wiped it off.

"That was such a mum thing to do." Nyx laughed, "Now take off that damn wig. Black looks horrible on you."

"I don't know, it itches like nobody's business but I think I like it." She scratched her head again, "Oh hell!" She snapped and pulled it off to reveal short, dark red hair, "That's better."

Her bluetooth buzzed, "Hello?"

"Cap, it's Raife."

"Yeah?"

"Boys are back."

"Alright, thanks Raife. Dinner's in fifteen. Benji's just jumped on the transmat."

"See you then Cap."

She stood and looked over the conference room of the Valiant and smiled at the amalgamation of various types of technology. They had hand made trans mats set up from their ship to a small office building in Cardiff that the institute owned.

The Valiant project had been cancelled after the death of the American President and the British Prime Minister- her father- she corrected herself. The Prime Minister had been a Time Lord, the Master. If the Doctor could see her now, making a profit off the Weevils, working for T- well, pretending to really…

In truth, she was just biding her time, waiting for the day the Doctor came back to Cardiff.

But defending the Earth? She could live with that for now.

Linebreak

She was running again when she met the next two members of Torchwood three. It was raining and she was running from these aliens who were practically the same as Vampires, while her team set up some UV light bombs.

She ran into an alley and stopped suddenly, there was a man, knees pulled up to his chest, sobbing, and slumped against the wall was a woman, unconscious.

She knelt down beside the man, "Hey," she smiled, "what's your name?"

"I,Ianto Jones."

"Well Ianto Jones, my name's Rose… what's your friend's name?"

"Gwen Cooper."

"What happened to Gwen?"

"Bitten…I interrupted…."

"What happened to you?"

"My head! It hurts…."

"Ianto, open your eyes." He did as he was asked, "You're going to be fine okay? We just need to get moving, there's a few big scary things coming very soon and I cant move your friend on my own. So get up."

She moved over to Gwen and placed a hand on her temple, "Gwen Cooper, wake up!" Gwen's eyes opened blearily, "Good girl…now get up."

"Who?"

"My name's Rose, I'm here to help you. But we need to move."

So, with Gwen's arms around their shoulders, Ianto and 'Rose' started to run.

"Cap where are you?" Benji's voice crackled through her earpiece.

"I picked up a couple of strays," she replied, "Torchwood strays."

"Damnit-"

"I don't need a lecture right now Benjamin. Just tell me if the trap's ready!"

"It's just waiting for you."

The three of them turned another corner and turning she saw the Vampyric aliens getting closer, "Shit." Looking up the street she saw her team waiting for her, "We're almost there guys."

The aliens were getting closer and closer, finally they passed the traps. As they did, Benji pushed the detonator button.

As they fell to the ground the UV bombs exploded, the aliens screamed and collapsed into dust.

She looked up, "Hey Benj, is there a bus stop around here somewhere?"

"Just down the street, it's covered." Benji looked down at the Torchwood members, "Are they alright?"

"Hypnotised."

"After last time? They're not going to go around thinking they're chickens are they?"

"No Raife. They're not. It's not the same kind of trance. Who's on clean up?"

"Nyx." Benji replied as the small Chula ship came flying into view.

Heading up to the bus stop they set the two of them down, "Ianto Jones," she began, "Have you got a phone?"

He pulled it from his pocket and handed it to her, "Alright…what would Captain Jack Harkness be under?"

"Jack." The welsh voice responded.

Scrolling down she found the number and pressed call.

"Ianto where are you?"

"Hello Captain Jack."

"Who are you? Where's Ianto?"

"It's the Tooth Fairy." She replied, "Your friends are a little out of it. They'd been attacked when I found them. They'll live. I'll leave this phone on so you can find them. When you get here, turn the music off and they'll wake up."

"Wait!" Jack called as she set down the phone and pressed play on the music player.

_I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive _

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying


End file.
